ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Ultra Brothers (Project D)
The Neo-Ultra Brothers are a group consisting of 10 Ultra warriors that defends Earth from monsters and aliens. It is the counterpart of the M78 Universe's Ultra Brothers. History After realizing that working individually will not work against a single threat, the 10 Ultra warriors agreed on working in one group if a dangerous threat tries to attack Earth. Such threat proved to be real when Alien Defeat tried to launch attack Earth. The Neo-Ultra Brothers alongside Ultraman Victory defeated Alien Defeat afterwards, proving that their group is successful. Members The first Ultra warrior to appear on Earth, Joneus fought against the evil Hellar Fleet. After the defeat of the Hellar Fleet, he never appeared on Earth anymore but still talks through telepathy until 38 years later, he returned to defeat Alien Defeat. He is fast on the air and rarely touches the ground. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Choichiro Hikari * Transformation Item: Beam Flasher * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 50,000 tons * Age: 24,000 years * Homeworld: Planet U40 * Flight Speed: Mach 3 * Jump Height: 300 meters * Running Speed: 400 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 250,000 tons ' Body Features ' * Astro Spot: A star shaped stone on his forehead. It can manipulate the energies around Joneus. * Star Symbol: The Planet U40 equivalent of a colour timer. * Ultra Armour: Joneus is immune to fire, poison, and even cold. Abilities * Planium Ray: A powerful L-style beam that can destroy monsters in one hit and also raze entire cities to ashes. It's the most powerful beam known in Project D. * Attacker J: Joneus coats himself in a burning flame and releases a star shaped fire at the enemy. * Boomerang Guillotine: A crescent shaped beam that can slash through most materials. * Astro Beam: A beam fired from his Astro Spot. * Freezing Mist: Joneus can create a mist of ice from his clapsed hands, freezing whatever it hits. * Solid Barrier: Joneus can encase himself or others in a solid block. If used against the enemy, Joneus usually freezes the barrier first before smashing it to pieces, killing the unfortunate victim inside. - Ultraman Great= Ultraman Great The second Ultra warrior to appear on Earth. Great was originally pursuing a strain of Gudis virus that managed to reach Earth. After the defeat of Gudis, Kodora, and Kilazee, Great stayed on Earth with his human host in Australia. He is quite but is the most powerful member of the Neo-Ultra Brothers. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Jack Shindo * Transformation Item: Delta-Plasma Pendant * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 58,000 tons * Age: 21,000 years * Homeworld: Mars (Previous), Land of Flash (Current) * Flight Speed: Mach 3 * Jump Height: 250 meters * Running Speed: 398 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 300,000 tons Abilities * Burning Plasma: Great pulls his arms apart, creating a ball of energy that can destroy monsters in one hit. It can also be charged for a more powerful version, which is red and fiery. * Finger Beam: A beam fired his fingers. He can use it from both of his hands to increase its effectiveness. * Magnum Blast: Great can absorb an enemy's attack before firing it back at them. * Triangle Shield: A triangular shaped shield that can protect himself from energy attack. * Knuckle Shooter: Great can fire small energy balls from his knuckles. * Great Double Slicer: When needed, Great can create two energy swords that can slice through most material, including Pedanium. * Dissolver: Great can fire a ray that dissolves the corpse of a monster. - Ultraman Powered = Ultraman Powered The third Ultra warrior to appear on Earth, Powered protected Earth from a Baltan invasion force. He is incredibly powerful but due to an unknown disease, he is also incredibly slow. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Kenichi Kai * Transformation Item: Flash Prism * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 48,000 tons * Age: 18,000 years * Homeworld: Land of Flash * Flight Speed: Mach 3 * Jump Height: 250 meters * Running Speed: 350 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least push 500,000 tons Body Features * Eyes: Powered's eyes are coloured blue and they are unique because they turn red when his energy is low. * Colour Timer: Powered's colour timer is one of a kind as it is encircled with a ring of green lights and flashes when it turns red. * Stabiliizers: The blade-like organs on Powered's arms allows him to fire the Mega Specium Ray. Abilities * Specium Ray: The classic specium ray that can destroy monsters in one hit. ** Mega Specium Ray: An even more powerful version of the specium ray that can destroy Powered Antlar with ease. * Ultra Slash: A circular saw made of energy that can be thrown at the enemy. * Powered Bomb: A blue ball of energy that can severely injure monsters. * Powered Rings: Powered can create rings of energy to trap the enemy. - Ultraman Scott = Ultraman Scott Scott was originally a scout for Planet Altra who was sent to Earth to defeat King Myra. To aid him on the mission, the council grouped him together with Ultraman Chuck and Ultrawoman Beth, creating the Ultra Force. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Scott Masterson * Transformation Item: Slash Badge * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 64,000 tons * Age: 15,000 years * Homeworld: Planet Altra * Flight Speed: Mach 3 * Jump Height: 300 meters * Running Speed: 450 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 280,000 tons Abilities * Light Granium Ray: A + style beam that can destroy monsters. * Ultra Slicer: A circular saw made of energy that can be thrown at the enemy. * Energy Ball: Scott can create a ball of energy that will explode when thrown at an enemy. - Ultraman Chuck = Ultraman Chuck Chuck was originally a soldier for Planet Altra who was sent to Earth to defeat King Myra. To aid him on the mission, the council grouped him together with Ultraman Scott and Ultrawoman Beth, creating the Ultra Force. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Chuck Gavin * Transformation Item: Crescent Ring * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 64,000 tons * Age: 28,000 years * Homeworld: Planet Altra * Flight Speed: Mach 2.5 * Jump Height: 300 meters * Running Speed: 410 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 300,000 tons Abilities * Heavy Granium Ray: An L-style beam that can destroy monsters. * Granium Bomb: Chuck can create a huge ball of energy several times larger than his size. * C-Ray: Chuck can fire a bolt of electricity to zap an enemy. - Ultrawoman Beth = Ultrawoman Beth Beth was originally a medic for Planet Altra who was sent to Earth to defeat King Myra. To aid her on the mission, the council grouped her together with Ultraman Scott and Ultraman Chuck, creating the Ultra Force. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Beth O'Brian * Transformation Item: Burst Bracelet * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 46 meters * Weight: 44,000 tons * Age: 12,000 years * Homeworld: Planet Altra * Flight Speed: Mach 3 * Jump Height: 300 meters * Running Speed: 430 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 280,000 tons Abilities * Light Granium Ray: A + style beam that can destroy monsters. * Ultra Spout: A T-style beam that is as powerful as the Heavy Granium Ray. * Ultra Medic Ray: Due to her experience of being a medic, she can heal or revive Ultras. - Ultraman Zearth = Ultraman Zearth Zearth was sent to Earth to pursue the choju Oil Drinker and make contact with the Ultras who had appeared there. Zearth's ability to clean pollution proved to be useful enough that the ozone layer returned to it's original state in just 3 months. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Katsuto Asahi * Transformation Item: Pikari Brush V3 * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 54,500 tons * Age: 15,000 years * Homeworld: Planet Sparkles * Flight Speed: Mach 4 * Jump Height: 400 meters * Running Speed: 450 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 300,000 tons Abilities * Spesshura Beam: A left handed + style beam that can destroy monsters in one shot. ** Cross Spesshura Beam: An X-style version of the Spesshura ray. It is equally as powerful as the Mega-Specium Ray. * Meta-Field: Pre-dating Nexus, Zearth can create his own version of Meta-Field, increasing his strength greatly and prevents collateral damage. * Spacial Time Distortion: Thanks to The Almighty Script, Zearth has the power to temporarily control space and time. Extensive use of this move will kill him permanently however. - Ultraman Nice = Ultraman Nice Ultraman Nice was sent to Earth to sell toys and gadgets created by the people of TOY-1. After realizing that he's exiled, he joined the Neo Ultra Brothers to protect Earth from a future invasion of TOY-1. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Ginga Yumeboshi * Transformation Item: Slash Badge * Time Limit: 3.9 minutes * Height: 49 meters * Weight: 39,000 tons * Age: 15,000 years * Homeworld: Planet TOY-1 * Flight Speed: Mach 3.9 * Jump Height: 390 meters * Running Speed: 390 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 290,000 tons Abilities * Very Nice Ray: An X-style beam of energy that can destroy monsters in one shot. * Millenium Shot: A beam of energy fired from his colour timer. It is much more powerful than the Very Nice Ray. * TOY Blaster: The TOY Blaster is a heavily modified toy gun he was supposed to sell. The TOY Blaster can fire specium and pedanium bullets. * TOY Sword: The TOY Sword is a heaviy modified toy sword he was supposed to sell. The TOY Sword can slash through many materials. - Ultraman Neos = Ultraman Neos The first Ultra to appear in the early 21st century, Ultraman Neos defeated the robotic machinery known as Menschelt. He is the de-facto leader of the Neo-Ultra Brothers and is frequently assisted by Ultraseven 21. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Genki Kagura * Transformation Item: Estraller * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 59,000 tons * Age: 8,900 years * Homeworld: Land of Flash * Flight Speed: Mach 3 * Jump Height: 300 meters * Running Speed: 430 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 320,000 tons Abilities * Neo Magnium Ray: By charging his arms, Neos can fire a gold version of the classic Specium Ray, destroying monsters in one shot. * Neo E Ray: Neos can fire a golden ray of energy from his arms. It is surprisingly effetcive against many monsters. * Neo Slash: Neos can create a circular saw made of energy that can slice through most materials, even Pedanium. * Neo Light Release: Neos can release a ray of energy to calm down monsters. * Neo Light Sword: Neos can create a sword of light. - Ultraseven 21 = Ultraseven 21 Fearing that Neos may not survive the battle against Menschelt, the Space Exploration Operations and Command (SEOCOM) sent Ultraseven 21 to assist Neos. Ultraseven 21 favours covert ops and espionage then straight forward battles due to his experience of being an agent. ' EDL Database Profile ' * Human Host: Sean Warren * Transformation Item: Ultra Eye 21 * Time Limit: 4 minutes * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 57,000 tons * Age: 12,000 years * Homeworld: Land of Flash * Flight Speed: Mach 2.1 * Jump Height: 210 meters * Running Speed: 430 km/h * Swim Speed: Unknown * Strength: Can at least lift 320,000 tons Body Features * Beam Lamp: Ultraseven 21 has a green gem on his forehead. It is Seven 21's colour timer. * Protectors: The armour on Ultraseven 21's upper body and upper arms. It provides increased protection and absorption of solar energy. * Vezard: A detachable blade on Ultraseven 21's head. It can be thrown or used as a melee weapon. Abilities * Adorium Ray: A blue beam of energy fired from his beam lamp. When low on energy, it instead fires a red beam. * Reija Shot: An L-style beam of energy that can destroy monsters in one shot. It can be amplified by solar energy, making it as powerful as the Mega Specium Ray. * Finger Darts: Ultraseven 21 can fire darts of energy from his fingers in quick succession. }} Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Organizations Category:Ultras